


The Freddie Johnson Identity

by LizCarroll2612



Series: The Freddie Johnson Identity [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizCarroll2612/pseuds/LizCarroll2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will become of Mary and the Watson baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Freddie Johnson Identity

The four boys sat in Fredric Johnson's tree house and ate the cookies Freddie's mother had just brought them.  
"My Dad earns more money than any of your Dads!" Lenny McDonegal said. Lenny was a really nice guy but he could be a real show off. Lucky enough the others could put him into his place.  
"My Dad doesn't work so much because he wants to spend much time with my sister and me! That's worth much more than being rich!" Daniel Brown told him.  
"My Dad is a firefighter and he saves people's lives!" Mark Hankels added to the discussion.  
"My Dad fights evil people with his best friend! They have caught many really bad criminals and sometimes they even work for the secret service and catch spies. My Dad can shoot someone with a handgun from hundreds of meters away, he is a doctor and can help if someone gets hurt by a bad guy and his friend is the most intelligent man on earth and so together they are invincible!" Freddie said.  
"My Mom says your Dad certainly is a total scumbag because why else would he have abandoned you and your Mom," Mark said. "She says you make up these stories, because you don't like to admit that to yourself. She says I should feel sorry for you because your Dad isn't there and that I should be sympathetic that you make up these lies about him, but I think it's not ok at all that you lie to us!"  
"I'm not lying!" Freddie said with the conviction of someone who didn't care about other's opinions because he knew that he was right. "My Dad can't live with us because Mom had to leave because there were some evil people after us. But she told me a lot of stories about my Dad and sometimes they can secretly send messages to each other so my Dad knows what I'm up too and he's really proud of me!"  
"Can you tell us one more story about your Dad and his friend?" Lenny asked. "Please!" None of the kids really cared if Freddie's stories were true or not because they were just so good.

Freddie's mother stood at the bottom of the stairs to the treehouse listening and smiled. It would probably be helpful to add some supernatural superpowers when she told her son about his father in the future. Some alien heritage would be a nice addition as well. She started to think about colourful names for the home planet Freddie's father and his best friend could descend from. She considered it important for Freddie to know as much as possible about his father because he would probably never meet him in person. She hoped that some little inaccuracies wouldn't cause any problems in Freddie's development as long as the general basis was true. It had become obvious that Freddie wouldn't keep his promise to not tell anyone about what she told him. So if she wanted to continue to answer Freddie's questions maybe these little additions could further ensure that all grown-ups thought Freddie was making things up and nobody would ask any further questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Mary. I would really like to see Sherlock, John and Mary hunting criminals as a trio from now on.  
> But I have to admit it is going to be difficult to get the child into that picture and - let's face it - it is supposed to be a show about Sherlock and John. That's how ACD's books are written and that's what the show is based on.  
> So - as much as I don't like that - Mary and the child will probably disappear at some point.  
> Steven Moffat pointed out at this year's ComicCon that ACD never writes that Mary dies, he writes about Watson's tragic loss. I also think it would completely break John if - after his experiences in Afghanistan, after losing (or at least thinking to have lost) Sherlock, after having to come to terms who his wife really was - now also his wife and child would die. If they wanted to keep the show believable they would spend the whole season with a completely depressed John and that would disturb the show much more than keeping Mary and the child would.  
> So my money is on a version where Mary - for whatever reason - has to get a new identity again and takes the child with her but John - for whatever reason - can't join them, she and John separating on good terms.  
> I think he wouldn't exactly be happy about that but - contrary to Mary and the child dying - he could live with that.  
> Maybe they would even secretly keep a little bit of contact so that John would at least know that they are well and what his child is up to and I think that could look about like this.


End file.
